


John Reclining

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cheesy, Digital Art, Fur, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, naked, on a bearskin rug. (NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Reclining

**Author's Note:**

> This little New Year's treat arose out of a meme where I needed to make a manip to learn how to use GIMP and do a manipping tutorial. The WIP breakdown and tutorial's [over at my journal](http://mific.dreamwidth.org/65018.html?thread=111098#cmt111098). The base pic is, of course, the famous Cosmopolitan centerfold of Burt Reynolds in his heyday, artfully arranged on a bearskin rug. Sorry about the bear, but it was the seventies. There are two versions - the smaller one I cut my GIMP teeth on, and the full Monty wallpaper. Enjoy!

 

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/377014/377014_original.jpg)

 click through for full size

 


End file.
